leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TechyKat/Fiora the Grand Duelist - Rework ideas, Comments appreciated.
|date = TBA |health =40 |attack =100 |spells =30 |difficulty =50 |hp =460 (+87) |mana =220 (+40) |damage =54.6 (+3.3) |range =125 |armor =15.5 (+3.5) |magicresist =30 (+1.25) |attackspeed =0.672 (+3%) |healthregen =7.5 (+0.75) |manaregen =7.25 (+0.5) |speed =350 }} I feel that the base stats of Fiora are decent apart from her abysmal health regen, so they are largely unchanged. Fiora, the Grand Duelist is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities % of her total attack damage each time she deals physical damage (This does not trigger on items such as Tiamat). Also Fiora's basic attacks deals an additional 1 half level % damage to a target which has no allies within a 500 radius. }} A pretty simple re-imagine of her passive which I feel makes AD feel more worth it on her and some thing which helps show off that she is intended to isolate a target and duel them similar to a Kha'Zix While Lunge is off cooldown, every basic attack that Fiora makes finds weakspots in the enemy defence dealing Bonus physical damage. This damage can critically strike. |description2 = Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. Fiora can also dash to friendly targets using the second activation of this ability. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Intended to make people weigh up the benefits of spamming both Q charges on the same target for extra damage and keeping it off cooldown to gain extra damage on basic attacks, also makes attack speed more efficient on Fiora. Also gains a handy escape which still encourages going in as it cannot be used to escape without first having to target an enemy. Also, the bonus damage inflicited increases the power of her late game, with reductions to early game as you need 234 AD to be over the 35 AD that Fiora used to get from Riposte. (thus helping her damage be more competitive with a ranged AD as she will do more later game while being less safe.) Fiora parries the next attack or spell within 1 second, if successful she can follow up within 3 seconds with a devastating Riposte on the target. Works against Champions, Large Minions and Monsters. |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = }} Fiora's next basic attack or spell against the target deals extra physical damage and slows the target by 30%. Fiora also gains a boost to her defences for 3 seconds as she feels smug about her good timing and sures up her own defences. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} }} When I use Riposte it feels very unconnected and doesn't feel like I am being particularly rewarded for good timing. I feel this makes up for the reduction in the timing window and also provides some needed survivability in a fight. I'm not too sure whether or not the bonus damage should scale with AD or not and whether the crowd control effect is strong enough. Also gives some utility. Consecutive Lunges and basic attacks against the same target grant Fiora 20% attack speed. This bonus attack speed is removed if Fiora attacks a different target or doesn't attack for 3 seconds. |description2 = Fiora gains bonus movement speed for 2 seconds, this bonus is prolonged for 2 seconds each time Fiora successfully strikes a target up to maximum of 6 seconds total. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown of Burst of Speed, an assist reduces the cooldown by half of the base amount. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = }} The passive is lifted off of a Dota hero but I feel that it fits Fiora thematically as well as being a strong ability, it increases her dueling potential and also acts as a increase of sustained damage against tanks. The active is nearly the same if not a bit weaker, but the speed being maximum on activation I think makes up for it. Also adds to escapability a tad. Also intended to make her jungle better. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 450 }} Basically the same ability, with slightly longer range, shorter cooldown and a short buff for after the blade waltz ends to help in teamfights a bit. Would appreciate any critiques and any ideas to improve the idea. I do know that Riot has said that they would be attempting to fix Melee AD's with several item choices and such but I wanted to think of a way to fix one of my favourite champs in a thematic and strong way. I think I may have actually made it very strong, so help on that is appreciated. Category:Custom champions